In Search of the Princess - Journey to Skypeia
Summary - The Nothons pilot their floating island straight into Skypeia, and then Vegapunk. ---- "Gardener Peony, the machinae scouts reported an unknown entity floating at 10000 metres above sea level, about 2 miles away." A girl kneeled before another woman, both covered in shining steel armor. "Continue." This woman, Peony, stood with her arms crossed. Ever since the destruction of Dozei Island, their people the Nothons had searched the seas for their Princess. Their search had been fruitless so far. "Yes, gardener. They also reported that it appeared to be a series of floating islands. Whether there are inhabitants or not is currently unknown." Both of the women looked distinctly mechanical, except for their heads. One could say that rather than being women, they had feminine shells over a mechanical body. "Is that all, Acacia?" "Yes, gardener." The kneeling girl bowed her head. "Then you may go." The kneeling girl bowed her head further for a moment, before rising and walking off. Peony paused for a moment. This series of floating islands was real, then. Several scouts had reported interrogating the locals of some islands they had passed, and learned of a myth involving a series of floating islands named Skypeia. None truly knew whether the islands existed or not, but this evidence proved it. Had they found some of their brethren in this accursed world? She stepped through the steam-filled hallways, seeking the Overseer's office. She would know what to do. She knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds before hearing a "Come in." "Endless Thyme, I bring new information on Skypeia." She knelt before her glory, the Overseer of Lysseria, their floating island. "Yes, Peony. We have saught this island for quite some time, so news of it is refreshing." The woman known as Endless Thyme looked like a silver-blue knight, covered in floating rings of silver. Her red cape hung solemnly behind her. "Indeed. It appears that it does indeed exist, as several machinae scouts have reported something that sounds exactly like it." "Good. We shall soon see if some of our brethren have indeed found this world. Perhaps they know where our Princess has gone." Thyme softly smiled at her sister. If there were more of them, this reuniting would be a great celebration. ---- "Has the radio contact succeeded?" Peony called to a smaller girl on the deck. "Negative, gardener. Advanced visuals haven't reported seeing any hornets in the air either." "Alright, bring us closer then." She was concerned. Surely if there were more of them, they would respond via radio. They couldn't have been wiped out by the humans, could they? "Yes, gardener." It was a long and agonizing wait as their pilots drove Lysseria towards Skypeia. While they may have been a flying artificial island, it wasn't exactly the fastest thing in the air. Most power was directed towards just keeping it afloat. "Gardener, news from advanced visuals." "Report." "There are... humans on that island." Peony's eyes narrowed. If the humans were oppressing their brethren, they would be wiped off the map. Nobody would speak of Skypeia again. "Send a hornet squadron to communicate with the locals. Determine if any of our brethren are on that island, and have them ask about the Princess as well." "Yes, gardener. Should I send someone to report to Thyme?" "Indeed. For now, we'll wait for the hornets to report back." She stared out of the deck window at this "Skypeia". Floating islands were a rare thing in this world, so another one must be a sign that their brethren must be near. It had to be a sign. It had to be. ---- Acacia flew over Lysseria, waiting for orders. Looking down at her home, she wondered at the wonderful garden that covered her island. Yes, this was a place that deserved defending. That's why she had been assigned to the hornets, the guardians of the floating island. "Hornet squadron 98-B, you are to scramble to Skypeia and attempt to communicate to the locals. Find out if the Princess is there, and if there is a Nothon presence on Skypeia. Don't scare the humans." "Yes, my gardener." She turned up the power on her back jets, and accelerated rapidly. The residents of the oceans had not invented flying machines yet, so they were frightened whenever the Nothons approached. Well, that was how humans were. Easily frightened. ---- "Land in that batch of trees. We don't want to scare these people off." The diplomat of the group pointed at a group of trees that didn't seem to have anyone in them. Turning her boosters down, Acacia slowly lowered herself to the ground. The rocks and soil blew away beneath her, and finally her feet touched solid ground. It was hard, much harder than the soft soils of Lysseria. "I'll do the talking, you all just stay behind me." Acacia followed her superior, the diplomat Willow. She had been created as a diplomat, her speech algorithms and empathy drives advanced far past her peers. She was ideal for talking to other species, particularly humans. A little further away, she could see a group of humans approaching, several hiding behind one with a gun. "Hail, friend! We are here for information, nothing more!" Willow spoke to the group of humans several feet away. The leader of them paused for a moment, before barking back. "We want nothing to do with the Marines! We told your Pacifista buddies to piss off, and we ain't gonna let you into Skypeia now!" The human raised his gun, a particularly large variety that almost looked like a bazooka. "We are not with the Marines! We just want information, then we will go!" "And we told your Pacifista buddy to piss off, same as we're gonna tell you! You're not getting anything out of us!" For some reason, the human kept repeating the word "Pacifista". None of them had any idea what a Pacifista was. Then, the human made a terrible mistake. A bang shot through the air, and a patch of dirt next to Willow's foot exploded. Acacia's programming kicked in, and in a flash of light the human's gun split in two. Her energy sword hummed in her hands, the soft blue light crackling with energy. The human jumped back, frightened by her sudden interference. His gun was useless now, and like all humans he was worthless without it. He likely didn't even know how that happened. Humans were imbeciles, not worthy of the knowledge of the jump drive. "G-goddamn Marines!" Turning tail, the man and his companions ran away from the Nothons, as fast as they possibly could. The Nothons did not pursue him. "The diplomatic mission has failed. Shall we take more drastic measures?" Willow spoke, her hand on her ear. "Yes. We need that information, whether the humans like it or not. You have free permission, go as you will." A foreign voice crackled through Willow's mouth, issuing orders to the unit. Time for the humans to learn what it means to anger those superior to you. ---- Lovely Street burned. The restaurants, the shops, the streets. All of them burned, their structures completely decimated. The squad of 6 Nothons were an unstoppable battle force, tearing through the Skypeian soldiers like a gale force wind. Though the Skypeians had Dials and tenacity on their side, the technological difference was simply too great. It was like pitting a spearman against a tank. "Macro-force emission transfer devices. Interesting, though unnecessary." The humans could make such unique devices, Acadia thought. While they were pointless and had no use against the Nothons, such a device could lead to several effciency increases in Lysseria. She made it a point to take one back to show to the others. "Goddamn Pacifistas!" A soldier on the ground shot a cannonball from a bazooka, and it arced towards Acadia. She simply stared at it, bored. In a flash of light, she was suddenly 2 feet to the left, the cannonball harmlessly flying by. In response, she raised her right arm and a laser flew out of her arm, blasting the soldier's armament to bits. Shocked, he ran off to go hide in a building. Humans were disgusting, their flesh horribly weak. Once they had destroyed this village and interrogated the villagers, she would be sure to recommend that they never come here again. "Anomaly located. Capturing for interrogation." She looked to the left, and saw a very large man with a white target painted on his black shirt. His long brown hair curled under a small white hat with little bear ears. He opened his mouth, and a flash of light shot out of his throat. It was fast, too fast. She could barely move out of the way, and even then part of her right booster was toasted, burnt to a crisp. This meant that she was rapidly destabalizing, and she had to land on the ground these humans had touched. While normally she would be disgusted at this turn of events, Acadia was more concerned about the giant man in front of her. That was a laser he just shot out of his mouth, which should be way, way past the level of technology the humans had possessed. Once again, a flash of light came from the giant man's mouth. This time though, Acadia was prepared. The instant she saw it, she activated her jump drive and put herself a mere foot from the man's chest, her energy sword already ignited. A quick slash, and the man's chest was detached from the rest of his body. She expected to see red human blood, but was surprised to see gleaming metal and shining wires. The Nothons did not make men, so this was not one of their brethren. In addition, the man still seemed to be functioning despite having been destroyed. Truly frightening, Acadia thought. Perhaps the humans were not as puny as she once thought. "Interesting, interesting!" A high pitched voice came from the man's mouth, completely different from the robotic tin the man had produced earlier. "Have the rebels made something to mimic my Pacifista? Oooh, female? Last female I worked on was Christie, what a bitch she was..." This couldn't be the robot she just defeated. "So what are you, anyway?" The man simply stated this question at her. "I am Nothon, filthy human." Acadia could only be proud of her heritage, and grimly threw that in his face. "Ohh, you can talk! Good, you must be sentient, how interesting..." "Acadia, stand down. This is my juristiction." Willow put a hand on her shoulder, and she stepped aside. As the diplomat, Willow made a point to do the talking in this Hornet Squadron. "Nothon, hmm. Haven't heard of you, but you can fly! I've only just got my jet boosters going, and the laser thing took ages! That teleportation too, from what I saw that was brief space-squishing, right? What a good idea, that'll go in the next batch, soon as the funding comes through..." The man simply wouldn't shut up, but it appeared that he was smart. He instantly identified the manner in which the jump drive worked. "I assume you are not in this location, human. What are you known as?" Willow spoke calmly, clearly. "Oh? I'm Vegapunk, marine scientist. Don't look for me, you'll be blown to smithereens, and don't say you won't because I've seen what you can do." "You cannot possibly comprehend us, human. It would take you 1000 years." Willow was also proud of her heritage. "You are a race of androids with advanced weaponry, flight capability, sentience, and macro-teleportation. There are more of you, this I know. Now that I know you exist, I can fight you. Well, not me. More my marine friends. We humans can do more than you think, you know." Vegapunk was clearly a genius amongst humans, but they were Nothon. They would find him, and they would kill him for daring to build a mockery of their perfect shells. "Not for a thousand years, human." Willow crushed the robot's head. Yes, they would find him, and interrogate him. If there was anyone who would know where the Princess was, it was him. They must find the Princess. Only she could save them from their impending extinction. ---- The admin simply couldn't understand what this asshole was thinking? Gundam people? Who are better than Vegapunk? Blowing up Skypeia? Whoever this guy was, he didn't even have respect for the holy One Piece canon. Who did he think he was? When Araigen alerted him to what was going on, he didn't really care. He took the whole thing in stride. The guy was just writing, chill out, he thought. But now he was going to destroy Skypeia without permission? He wouldn't have given it, of course, but even the thought of violating canon make his spine shiver. He rubbed his belly. Mmmn, that helped with the anger. He slammed his hand down on the mouse and opened up Skype. Boy howdy would this guy get it now. "wat do u thnl yo r don u mothfuckr" He tried to type out angry words on his keyboard, but his keyboard was old and broken. It could only communicate so much rage. "What?" A reply popped back up on his screen. "u blwna upp skypeea" "Oh, this is about the thing I wrote. What about it?" "gundm ppl r overpwrred" This fucker better delete this, he thought. Or he'd BAN him. "Oh, the Nothons? I thought about that, and while I didn't communicate it in the story, they do have weaknesses." "o like wt" "Well, there's only 300 of them. Oh, and that extinction thing? They require a special crystal to make any more of them, and they've run out of it since they're in One Piece now." "that's stupad ur dumb still ovrpwrad" "Oh, I thought of that too. See, know how people with Devil Fruits get weak when Kairoseki touches them?" "ya" "Well, the Nothons just DIE if Kairoseki touches them. Like, instantly. They die." "stll ovrrpowered dlete ur thinggg" God, couldn't this plebian realize what a wreck he'd made of the story? He needed to delete this, before someone found this wiki and thought less of it because of this story. "Can't we negotiate this?" "no" Stupid asshole. The admin would put him in a world of hurt. Let's see how he likes it when HE makes a story. ---- rascl bukbrrd suddnlee poofed to skypeea then nothnns blew uppkfk end Brilliant. That'd shut that fucker right up. Category:Story